Be Like That
by coke fiend
Summary: Welp another story from me. Well it's a Zell/Quistis. It's a songfic..I guess....using 3 doors down's "Be Like That" song. i love that song! anyway just R and R! Bye!


Be Like That  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah: No, I don't own FinalFantasy8 and I didn't write 3 Doors Down's "Be Like That" Because if I did I would be rich and own the world! Muwhaha! *sweatdrop*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors first note: Well I love 3 Doors Down and I love their song "Be like that" so I decided to use it in one of my first fanfics.....I hope you all like it. -.o P.S.- Please no flames.....but if you must be so rude...flame me! *growl*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title- Be Like That  
Song Used- "Be like That"  
Band- 3 Doors Down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*He spends his nights in California, watching  
The stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders why  
Can't that be me  
'Cause in his life he is filled with all these  
Good intentions  
He's left alot of things he'd rather not  
Mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile at me and he says*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell sighed as he slowly sat up. Had he really left Balamb Garden to be sleeping on the streets? He squinted his eyes as the sunlight pierced through the cloudy sky. Had he given up all he had worked so hard for at Balamb Garden to sleep on the streets and get his meals from charity? Yes, that was what he had done. And, once again, his stupidity showed. "I'd give anything to be like Squall. He's so laid back and care free. Seriously I would...if.." He trailed off. It wasn't the time for 'ifs.'  
  
  
  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything just to live one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that. what would I do  
What would I do  
  
Now in dreams we run*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell stood up and looked around hopelessly. Boy, he must look a mess. "Yeah.." He ran his right hand through his knotted blonde hair. "Squall has it so easy. He never had to prove himself to anyone. Rinoa almost threw herself at him. Man, I wish girls did that to me." He dusted the back off his baggy shorts off. Sure, this wasn't easy, but it was better than sitting around watching Squall and Rinoa get all the attention. There was only one other person who took Rinoa and Squall's marriage as hard as he had, and that was Quistis Trepe.  
  
  
  
  
*She spends her days up in north park  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream  
Is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
Quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto  
That's all she needs*  
  
  
  
  
Quistis watched all of the people pass. She hated it. How they had such easy lives. It's not like the person they loved ran off with a sorceress. "They would have no clue.." She mumbled. All of those people around her would never understand her. The one person she ever loved ripped away from her by Rinoa. Quistis growled. She hated to even think about them now. There wasn't one person who understood her pain. (Zell...) She thought. Yes, that was very right. Zell understood. "I'd give anything to be Rinoa..she has it so easy. Seifer and Squall just threw themselves to her. And poor Seifer. To get turned down..Yet, I'd still give anything to be her. Even if I had to make the choice of Squall over Seifer." she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
*Yeah!  
  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything just to live one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
  
  
  
Zell sat down on a bench. He had found himself in the middle of a park, his thoughts still wandering. "Rinoa..." He shook his head. It seemed as if Rinoa had been the only one to show somewhat of a nice side to him. She had given him her friendship, then painfully ripped it away by marrying Squall. Then there was Quistis. His instructor. She had tried to give him a hand in the friendship department, bit it never turned out good. There had always seemed to be something bothering her, but if it was him, he wasn't sure.  
  
  
  
  
*I'm falling into this, in dreams  
We run away  
  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything just to live one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
  
  
  
Quistis sighed. She was now walking down the pathway. To Quistis, it seemed like only yesterday she had actually stood a chance of getting together with Squall. But now, that was only something she could find in her dreams or wishes. Meaning, it would never happen. This crushed Quistis terribly. To have her heart broken. Although even in her dreams something was missing. Something she desperately needed and wanted, but never could find in Squall or Seifer. Could that something possibly have been right infront of her the whole time? "Zell..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything just to spend one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell looked up from the ground. There she was. Quistis Trepe. "Quisty! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Balamb?" Quistis sat down next to him. "I should be, but I'm not. It doesn't matter anyway." Zell had never heard Quistis talk like that. This was nothing like the Quistis he knew. "You're still upset, huh?" Zell looked at Quistis. Her eyes were now filled with tears. "Yes! How could I not be?" She tried to hold back the tears, but it was just too much. Quistis flung her arms around Zell and began to sob on his shoulder. Zell was shocked by her sudden emotions, but understood them completely. "Quisty, you were too good for Squall, and you know it." "No! It's the other way around!" Zell patted Quistis back. "Quisty, I'd choose you over Rinoa any day. Squall was just blind. he couldn't see that what he needed was right there infront of him all along!" Quistis' sobs slowly stopped. "Zell, do you really mean that?" "Yes,I mean it. And it's the truth." Quistis hugged Zell tightly. Maybe this was what was missing in her dreams? "Quistis, you were the only one who understood why I left Garden, and the only one besides Rinoa who showed any sign of actually liking me." Zell hugged Quistis back. Had he been blind, too? He looked down at the girl in his arms. For the first time Zell felt like he had something no one could take away from him. "Quisty, I was just wondering, how come everytime I tried to talk to you back at Garden you always avoided me?" Quistis smiled. "Well because. There always seemed to be something missing from my life. And everytime I got around you...I felt as if nothing was missing and that kind of scared me..And I was afraid to figure out if you were what I needed to have a balanced life." Zell was shocked for a moment. Quistis had just admitted to liking him.  
It was like Quistis read his mind. She looked up at Zell and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Finally the two of them had found what they were missing, and repaired their broken hearts. When Quistis finally broke the kiss she snuggled up to Zell. He only smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything just to live one day in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do  
  
  
Falling in. I feel I'm falling into this again*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors ending note thingy: Welp...that's all...and I know I could do better, but really I wanted to keep it simple. So...this is it. please don't flame me, but if you must be mean, flame me! And I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and messed up lyrics. I got the lyrics from a web site, so it could be wrong.  
  
  
~~ Quistis_Almasy 


End file.
